ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Flash (film)
The Flash is a split story about Barry Allen and Leonard Snart the film is the one of 5 (Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, and Green Lantern) Solo films leading to the Justice League. The film will be nothing like the actual origin comic book and is similar to the New 52 Universe Plot The film starts off with Barry Allen as a child starting a race for Sports Day at school he loses the race but his parents congratulate him for at least taking part Barry says to his parents " I can't run I'm not good at sports at all I'm a Science person" 10-Years-Later. Barry is a full grown adult working as a scientist with his partner Leonard Snart working to upgrade Humans one night Barry and Leonard were working late to finish off the serum but Leonard adds the wrong ingredient and the serum explodes and knocks them both out Barry wakes up feeling dizzy then wakes up Leonard they both go home going their separate ways Barry calls for a taxi but misses so he chases after it and saw the world stopping and saw himself in front of the taxi Barry then turns around to see a truck is in front of him so he dodges it and then crashes into a wall and knocks himself out. Meanwhile Leonard arrives home and washes his face in water and accidentally freezes it Leonard says to himself " We did it Haha! we upgraded Humanity!" Meanwhile Barry gets home and goes to bed the next day he wakes up with a voice mail from Leonard saying "When you get this message meet me at the restaurant" Later on he meets Leonard at the restaurant and Barry explains how he stopped time and shows him how but Leonard corrects him by telling him he doesn't stop time but he actually can run faster than an average Human and then Leonard shows Barry his Ice powers, Barry suggests they use their powers to help people but Leonard declines and wants to use his power to make money so they argue and leave. Barry and Leonard create their on costumes Barry says "I'm the Flash!" and Leonard says "I'm Captain Cold!" they each go on there adventures as Barry stops crime and Leonard robs banks also Barry finds a love interest (Iris). Barry decides to stop Leonard so he tracks him down and a big battle emerges leaving Barry victorious and sending Leonard to Jail. Barry monologues saying "My name is Barry Allen and I am also the superhero known as the Flash and I was born to run!" with him running through the city and the screen cuts to black. In a Post-Credits scene it is shown Martian Manhunter approaching Barry Allen, Barry asks who he is and Martian Manhunter replies saying "My name is J'ohn J'onzz I'm building a team called The JLA" And the screen cuts to black Main Cast Matt Long as Barry Allen/ The Flash Jeremy Renner as Leonard Snart/ Captain Cold Max Charles as Young Barry Allen Sequel The director announced that The Flash 2 is in development and is scheduled to release in late 2015 The name of the film was announced to be called Scarlet Speedster Video Game A video game of The Flash has been set to release a week after the premiere of the film. The game is set after the events of the film Category:DC Category:Warner Bros. Category:The Flash Category:Barry Allen Category:JLA Lead up Category:Sequel